


Hell Hath No Fury Like a Child

by Lil_Gamer



Series: The Tale of Nerida [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: BAMF Nerida, In which Nerida is a better archer than Kili and Legolas combined pass it on, Protective Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Gamer/pseuds/Lil_Gamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nerida turned six, there was an attack where a dwarf who didn’t exactly enjoy Nerida’s presence – leaving Nerida emotionally scarred and Dwalin with a large cut on his stomach. So after a year of convincing, both Thorin and Dís agreed to teach Nerida how to fight. </p>
<p>Thorin has never regretted a decision so much in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell Hath No Fury Like a Child

“No, Nerida like this,” Fili corrected as he threw the knife at the target, being sure to go slow so Nerida would be able to see what he was doing. When Nerida turned six, there was an attack where a dwarf who didn’t exactly enjoy Nerida’s presence – leaving Nerida emotionally scarred and Dwalin with a large cut on his stomach. So after a year of convincing, both Thorin and Dís agreed to teach Nerida how to fight.

The girl then copied his exact pose before doing her best to imitate what he did, but only hitting the outer ring of the target. Nerida turned to Fili with a pout on her face and pointed at the target. Fili chuckled and patted the top of her head, attempting to encourage her.

“No worries, Nerida – you will get it eventually, it takes a lot of practice,” he grinned; “want to know something? When I first started, I couldn’t even hit the target at all.”

That statement seemed to make Nerida happy and she then continued to run over to Thorin, who was currently watching the practicing.

“ _Khagam_ , did you hear! I am already doing better than Fili!” She shouted excitedly, jumping into his arms. Thorin chuckled and nodded, telling her that indeed he had heard and that, yes he thinks she is doing better that Fili was doing.

“Go on, Nerida – go practice some more,” Thorin muttered, placing his girl on the ground and watching her sprint off back towards Fili. The next time she threw a knife, she got it almost exactly in the center.

~~~

“Wait a minute… see your right hand goes like this and your left arm stays straight like this,” Kili corrected as he adjusted Nerida so she had posture for shooting a bow. Then once he knew she would stay that way, he got his own bow and did the same.

To be honest, Thorin didn’t want Nerida to learn something as difficult as a bow and arrow. She at this point had almost mastered the throwing knife and why would she need to know how to shoot bow and arrow?

“NOW!” Kili shouted and the two both shot their arrows at the same time. Both hitting the targets in the center – to say Thorin’s jaw dropped would be an understatement. Dwalin, who was watching the one archer and the soon to be archer, also seemed very surprised.

“That was wonderful! Want to do another one?” Kili smiled, his expression taking on one of a small puppy.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Nerida shouted, jumping up and down. This time, Kili let Nerida poise herself and she seemed to get his approval. The second time, the second arrow split the first arrow in half and hit the target in the center. That is what caused Thorin to literally choke of the pipe he had in his mouth.

That night, Kili gifted Nerida with her own bow and arrows and over the course of the next few years; going to the archery range was how Kili and Nerida bonded.

~~~

“Nerida! Block left! Counter right! Dodge! Attack!”

Currently, Dwalin was teaching Nerida how to use swords and it was the first time using real blades. Sure they were very dull and Nerida had become an expert using the wooden swords but Thorin still found himself with Oin ready to help the girl if she needed help.

To be honest, he shouldn’t have been scared with Dwalin teaching Nerida – he was a very skilled warrior and also since the attack that occurred, Nerida and Dwalin have formed a special bond. The week after the attack when Dwalin was unconscious, Nerida would sit by his bedside and read stories to him.

Balin recounts it as being _adorable_.

“Thorin! She is doing very well, I say we give her real blades,” Dwalin smirked. Everyone, even Nerida, laughed at Thorin’s sputtering and coughing.

“I just jest, Thorin. I would not give a seven year old girl a real blade, maybe an eight year old girl,” Thorin just shook his head.

(Well, sure enough on her eighth birthday Dwalin gifts her with two wonderful looking blades and Thorin is pretty sure he faints)

~~~

By the time she is twelve, Nerida is a warrior having fought in a battle. Sure Thorin doesn’t know about it and she, Fili and Kili get their ears yelled off but no one could deny the pure happiness she had at the idea of fighting.

At thirteen, she is gifted with a new bow, new arrows, new throwing knifes and new swords. She is given them by the dwarfs who taught her those skills respectively taught her those skills and Thorin, realizing Nerida had grown up just gifts her with a new shield.

Then, at the pure age of fourteen, she is told of a quest that Thorin and this Gandalf wizard had discussed. When she hears that every dwarf she cares about is going on this quest, she demands she is able to go as well. It doesn’t go well at all for Thorin.

~~~

“ _Khagam_ , please! I wish to come along on this quest, why do you don’t wish for me to come as well?”

Nerida had been pleading for Thorin to bring her with them to reclaim Erebor since she had found out and he was just thankful Balin was here just in case he got too angry.

“Because, _narrvel_ you are too young for this quest,” he answered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“But you’re letting Fili and Kili go, technically they are the same age as me at this point,” Nerida crossed her arms and gave him her best ‘Thorin Glare’. He felt a bit angry at Dis, who was backing Nerida agreeing with that statement.

“She’s right. Plus she has been a warrior for two years now, this would be a good experience,” Balin pipes up and _whose side are you on, Balin_?

“She is fourteen years old; she hasn’t come of age yet even!” Thorin’s voice goes higher than anyone ever imagined it could be. Nerida in turn rolls her eyes and points angrily at Kili, who just wanted to get food but no he was just dragged into this argument.

“Well, Kili had barley come of age and you’re letting him come! You even said I am doing better archery wise than him,” She shouted, causing Kili to look offended at Thorin.

“ _WHAT_?!”

Kili was ignored as Nerida and Thorin went back and forth, in the same argument that they have been having for the past thirty minutes.

“Yeah but Kili is Kili and you are Nerida,” Thorin weakly stated, probably out of arguments at this point. Now everyone was in attendance in the kitchen, sitting at the dining table and looking at the pair. It was almost hilarious since at this point Nerida was the same height as Thorin (a bit taller but Thorin didn’t want to admit it).

“… What does that even mean? I am just as able to fight as Kili and know how to survive. I have fought in how many battles and how many times have I proven my skill in defending myself? I can withstand living on the road. Please, Thorin give me the opportunity to do this,” she gives him her _‘guaranteed to get what you want’_ puppy dog eyes.

“Fine,” Thorin sighs; “but at the slightest show at you not being able to handle a quest of such size and _I will_ send you to the nearest town to be sent home. _You will_ stay in eyesight of someone at all times and _you will_ listen to orders, do you understand?”

Nerida shouted something that sounded like an agreement before jumping and tackling Thorin in probably the biggest hug she had ever given him at this point.

 

That is how Nerida finds herself in the Shire, walking up towards a round green door with a mark on it – flanked by Fili on her right and Kili to her left. They all pound on the door at the same time and she blinks when the Hobbit opens the door.

He is a small little thing, smaller than she was as a child with blond curly hair and grey eyes that widen in surprise. He is dressed in what seems to be evening clothes and a robe – Nerida doesn’t miss his eyes widening and the little whimper that escapes his mouth.

Then they do their introduction that they have been rehearsing since Thorin agreed to let Nerida on the quest, even doing so while walking through the Shire.

“Fili.”                                                                                                                                                    

“Kili.”

“Nerida.”

“ _At your service_.”

**Author's Note:**

> So there are some things I want to start doing with this series - like modern AU's, Bagginshield and also grown Nerida. They won't exactly be in chronological order but I want to know what you think?


End file.
